vampseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizune Kijima
'''Shizune Kijima' (木島 閑音 Kijima Shizune) is a Japanese Eater who becomes a vampire in May 2004 at sixteen years of age after she is involuntarily turned by Watt Stalf. Appearance Shizune has long black hair, which she keeps tied back. She wears a white jacket over a crop top and skirt, along with 'rugged mountain boots' for damage and movement purposes. Personality Shizune is a cold and iron-willed individual. She takes pleasure in the act of killing vampires, and relishes in the act of eating them. She does not seem to care about making friends or establishing friendly relations, and is completely willing to use people for her own ends. She is capable of ignoring intense pain, making her dangerous and unnerving in a fight. While she originally vowed to destroy all vampires, she has since focused her hatred on the one dhampyr that turned her. Chronology Shizune grew up in a small village in the mountains of Hokuriko, Japan with her parents and little brother. When she was ten, her entire village and family (twenty-two people total) were slaughtered by a vampire. A subsequent forest fire ravaged the scene of the massacre. Shizune resolved to take revenge upon all of vampire kind. In the six years following the massacre she devoured the flesh of over a hundred vampires, cornering her targets with raw power and sinking her teeth into their limbs. During this time, revenge ceased to matter to Shizune. She no longer killed for revenge, but for the pleasure she felt when she made a kill. The first time she felt joy at the sight of a vampire's death, "she came to a realization: the moment she accepted vengeance as pleasure, she had lost her humanity." At an unspecified time, Shizune encounters Watt and does not eat him because he is half-human. In April 2004, Shizune is in Yokohama, Japan when she approaches Ferret and Relic von Waldstein on Watt's orders. Relic reminds her so much of her younger brother that she 'can't stand it.' Relic and Shizune converse, and Relic eventually asks her if he can suck her blood. She declines, and decides to give up on hunting him. In May 2004, she joins up with the vampire extermination group Otherworld Welfare Inc. Branch 666 and heads with them to Growerth on a ferry so that she can eat Viscount Gerhardt von Waldstein. At some point prior, she ate Melhilm Herzog (but missed a bat or two) and received instructions from Watt on where to find Gerhardt and on his children Relic and Ferret. After they arrive at Waldstein Castle and accidentally free Gerhardt, Shizune talks with the viscount and later targets his children. She and Watt reunite at the castle, where she stabs him in the chest (since he is now 'more vampire' than human). Shizune threatens to kill Hilda Dietrich and her parents, and tells 'Relic' (who unbeknownst to her is actually Valdred Ivanhoe) that if he lets her drink his blood, she will let Ferret live for now. She tears out 'Relic's' throat with a silver knife, and drinks his blood. The vampire exterminators (led by Cargilla) enter the room, and quickly reveal that they are under subjugation. They spew blood from their mouths - the revived Gerhardt, who greets the shocked Shizune and admits that he'd suspected her ever since their conversation. Shizune feels something 'wrench' at her lungs - as if she were drowning. Striking her ribcage, she coughs out red fluid which 'melts into the air'. Turning around, she faces a colorful fog and senses another vampire in the room. Shizune recognizes the multicolored mist as Pirie Mistwalker, whom she'd thought the viscount had killed. Shizune attempts to take 'Relic' hostage, but is thwarted by Masashi Mamiya. She is confused by her lack of power increase - after drinking Relic's blood, she should be much more powerful than she is now. Turning, she sees Watt's 'corpse' and is further unnerved, since as far as she knows, Watt should not have a corpse. At that point, the revived Watt rams his fist into her stomach, grasping her innards. Coughing up blood, Shizune falls to the floor. She does not understand, sure she stabbed him in the heart. Right before she loses consciousness, Watt reveals that he separated his heart from his body. In the aftermath, Watt takes the unconscious Shizune away from the castle. She spends an entire week unconscious in the hospital; when she wakes up, she sees Watt by her bedside. She is horrified to learn that he has turned her and made her a vampire. Filled with despair, she finds this 'unforgivable'. Her entire life has just been denied, and so Shizune desperately struggles to find a reason to live. Any goal, as long as she can continue to be herself. Shizune swears to take revenge upon Watt - essentially returning to her original purpose that she had forgotten upon becoming an Eater. (Further details forthcoming; further chronology to be added). Abilities As an Eater, Shizune gained strength, speed, and agility beyond those of a normal human through hunting down and consuming vampires. Like all other Eaters, she also gained a sixth sense for detecting vampires in her vicinity. Notably, Shizune retains this sixth sense after becoming a vampire, giving her a distinct advantage that normal vampires do not possess. As a vampire, Shizune is immune to sunlight but has no resistance to silver. Shizune normally carries with her her weapons of choice, which are utensils like forks and knives modified in the mode of daggers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eaters Category:Vampires